A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of front end loader conversion kits.
B. Prior Art
Tractors and particularly farm tractors have in the past been converted to front end loaders by means of special front end loader conversion kits normally sold as "after market" add on attachments. Such a conversion kit forms a complete unit which is rigidly secured to the frame and rear axle of the tractor. The kit includes an hydraulic system for operating the tilting bucket with a manual valve and control assembly normally rigidly secured to the frame of the conversion kit. In this way, such a conversion kit is a self-contained unit which is installed by merely bolting it in place to the tractor and coupling the hoses from the valve and control assembly to the hydraulic pump and drain of the tractor.
However, such prior conversion kits have left much to be desired. Specifically, the control handles of the valve and control assembly have been positioned with respect to the frame of the conversion kit since that is where the assembly is secured. Accordingly, the control handles have not usually been convenient for manipulation from the operator's seat of the tractor. This is an important problem since many farm tractors have now fully enclosed cabs to protect the operator from noise, dirt, heat, cold, etc. Accordingly, it has been extremely difficult for the operator to reach around out of a door of an enclosed cab in an attempt to operate the handle. In some cases, the operator has had to open a window of the cab or make special openings in the cab for this purpose. However, all of this defeats the purpose of an enclosed cab to provide the operator with a controlled and protected environment.
In an attempt to overcome these difficulties, it has been known to actually remove the valve and control assembly from the frame of the conversion kit and install the assembly within the cab. However, this leaves much to be desired since such an installation has required the undesirable breaking through of the fire wall. Then, the hydraulic hoses which connect the valve assembly with the cylinders and the pump and drain have been brought into the cab. This almost completely defeats the controlled environment of the cab by bringing in heat from hoses carrying hot oil and hydraulic noise from the hydraulic system. There is also an unacceptable danger to the operator from hot oil leaks in the hoses or assembly. All of the foregoing heat, noise and dangerous conditions may be in violation of proposed OSHA regulations.